<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You remind of him. by Honeyblooms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625748">You remind of him.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyblooms/pseuds/Honeyblooms'>Honeyblooms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyblooms/pseuds/Honeyblooms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade feels betrayed and, unexpectedly, sad about the latest events. He misses Tommy and the voices won't stop talking about him, reminding the Blood God about the empty space in the downstairs bed, and the now filled chests, without any Gapple missing.<br/>Meanwhile, Philza was bringing home a polite, a little bit anxious, and kind boy home to give him a place to stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Silent voices.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>God, this is my first work. I hope you like it!<br/>REMINDER: I DO NOT SHIP MINORS. This is all platonic. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm a person!" </p><p>Technoblade yelled at Tommy, with all the pain he could let out. He felt betrayed, but he was used to the feeling, he was used to being seen as a weapon. And now, the pink haired man wanted the whole city to burn in front of the child's blue eyes.</p><p>And, oh, he did it. He accomplished it. He saw the people pass by him, quiet, shocked, but done with fighting, everybody gave up. Now L'manburg was just a land that met their demise, corrupted by the biggest power and left behind by the ones that promised protecting it. He accomplished what he always wanted, and everybody, finally, gave up on government.</p><p>Then why he felt so sad and empty back home? Maybe he was missing all the noise the blond could make daily, he was missing catching him on stealing his stuff, he was missing his brother. It wasn't expected to be this hurt, because he was used to the feeling, the overwhelming feeling of fear of being betrayed. Only Phil understands what he went through, his point of view, only him can get through all the walls he built around his feelings like if they were the most fragile glass. And it was settled, only Philza could be trusted.</p><p>Or not.</p><p>He tried ignoring the voices yelling and crying about Tommy, the emotion in their tones, the way they reminded him daily of the kid, and how he left his side while Techno tried everything on his hand to protect him. The piglin hybrid lied down in the couch and tried his best to sleep.</p><p>Meanwhile, Phil, with beautiful optimism and endless hope about the boy that was following him, led Ranboo to his house. The enderman hybrid was nervous, oh, boy, he was, about the pink haired man reaction about it, but then again, he trusted the father of three sons.</p><p>Well, one married a fish and had a fox child, then died and his ghost was friend of a blue sheep, that also died. And one became a child slayer, is called the Blood God, and destroyed a whole country, with his father to his side. Then, the minor is a kid that got into more than three wars, is obsessed over disks and got exiled from his own home because he burned down one of the green man's friends house. But he still trusted the kind man.</p><p>He was using the blue fluffy cape from Philza, to prevent the tall boy from getting a cold. Ranboo was feeling kinda dumb for wearing his suit.</p><p>They talked about some stuff like the amount of Withers that the blond man created when Techno gave the signal, and it was comfortable for both of them. Having genuine laughs, trusting each other and being good friends. Something L'manburg couldn't have anymore, and never will. </p><p>Once they reached the house, and got in front of the door, the winged man asked him to stay there and entered the house to talk to Techno. </p><p>"Hello, Techno."</p><p>He heard a groan coming from the couch, and saw him removing to the left, thing that made him fall off. But the pink haired didn't care and stayed in the floor. That made his father laugh with his classic, soft and contagious laugh, making Technoblade smile. </p><p>"...Hallo."</p><p>The piglin hybrid stood from the ground slowly, and then recovered, itching his eyes a little. The voices were now happy about seeing Phil, one of the few people they liked. The mentioned one started to talk.</p><p>"You may be wondering why I haven't been here when you woke up."</p><p>The anarchist saw the winged man smile a little, seeing a little excited over something, so he decided to give him the answer he wanted.</p><p>"Yeah, what about that?"</p><p>"Well, I think I found a new roommate for you and me."</p><p>The blond was now smiling and opening the door, letting Techno see the half n' half boy, that looked surprised when he saw the piglin, and nervousness growing in his expression and getting more obvious on his body language more and more. He was about to say something, but the voices now were excited about seeing Ranboo, they were happy, they were now calm and saying "Technosave" </p><p>Huh, the voices liked Ranboo, and became more calm when he was near. Same thing happened when he destroyed L'manburg, he aimed his crossbow at the boy, and the voices were now yelling the enderman hybrid's name, excited, and happy. He suddenly felt concerned about the boy, who was now trembling, with heterochromatic eyes, and decided to leave him escape. </p><p>Maybe if he stayed near, voices would be a lot more silent. He liked that idea. </p><p>"Oh... Hi, Ranboo."</p><p>"O- oh, h- hello, Technoblade."</p><p>The enderman hybrid smiled slightly, lowering his shoulders in relief. He waved and entered when Philza told him to as he closed the door behind him. He now felt a lot more warmer than he was outside, and didn't have to tight the grip on the blue fluffy cape, thing he never noticed he did until now. He felt the crimson red eyes from Techno look at him, making him more and more nervous.</p><p>"I- I know you don't know me that much but-"</p><p>"Let me show you where are you sleeping."</p><p>Ranboo waved his tail a little, surprised, and got more relieved when he saw Phil's warm smile. Now he followed Technoblade to the downstairs bedroom. The man was neutral, with his classic monotone voice, and didn't show any emotion, as always. He wondered what he felt about him and Tommy's relationship, and the sudden switch of sides from the mentioned, that would be considered as betrayal, or at least, if he felt something about it. </p><p>But of course, he would never touch the subject.</p><p>"I- Thank you, Technoblade."</p><p>"Your welcome, Ranboo."</p><p>"Is it a problem If I stay here?"</p><p>"Nah, you're fine."</p><p>The piglin felt the voices become more and more calm, now they didn't beg for blood, they begged for him to make sure Ranboo is safe.</p><p>And they did exactly the same when he saw Tommy in his basement. That's what scares him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Such a feeling as trust.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying to be constant, so I'm so sorry for making short chapters. :(</p><p> </p><p>REMINDER: I DON'T SHIP MINORS. THIS IS ALL PLATONIC.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first days, Techno would just stick around with Ranboo, only to make the voices calm. He asked if he was alright and checked on him having enough stuff sometimes, things that confused a little the boy but answered honestly. The piglin sometimes saw him write something in his memory book when he talks about Edward, the enderman that Ranboo talks with a lot, and Techno confesses, that's the happiest he ever saw the purple eyed. The half n' half boy would write anything he thought it was important in the books and showed a lot of attachment to it, so it was obviously something important. Ranboo sometimes talked to him really fast or was too quiet, but when he saw Techno being genuine, he would start talking to him calmly, like he did with the anarchist's father. He liked more listening to people so he was more quiet, letting Techno speak, thing the piglin did appreciate. And when he forgets something or asks him something that would be easily to remember to someone else, the Blood God just answered him with the biggest and genuine patience he had.</p><p>"Edward said he tried to call the police when he started living with you, but then realized there was no police." </p><p>"Wait, really?"</p><p>Ranboo sometimes would help him with making potions, to prevent events that happened before like the attack and the attempt of execution by the Butcher Army, sometimes he would help Philza with getting some materials or feeding the dogs, they chatted often.</p><p>The anarchist would see why the voices like him.<br/>
He slowly started to feel more... comfortable around the now Ranboo's bedroom, and didn't felt so bad, the voices were now kinda quiet. Of course, he was still feeling the fear that never left since it came, and he believes it will never leave and understands it. Now he had someone that he could trust AND someone that made his voices calm down, and the only thing he had to do to calm them down was to befriend the boy. This was getting better, he was finally being treated like a human. He was finally able to relax.</p><p>"Technoblade, uh..."</p><p>He got distracted by his thoughts, and Ranboo made him remember what he was doing. The boy was near to one of his chests, his tail was waving weakly and his eyes were looking everywhere but the piglin's eyes. It was kinda obvious why.</p><p>"...Yeah?"</p><p>"C-Can I borrow some food? I will return it, I promise!" </p><p>Huh, he wasn't used to it. He wasn't used to the politeness the enderman hybrid showed. He wasn't used to Ranboo telling him if he grabbed something from his chest, or promising him returning whatever he grabbed. But it was nice.</p><p>"...Yeah, sure."</p><p>"T-Thank you!" </p><p>The piglin stared at the half n' half boy for a while, he was picking something from the chest. Then, went outside the house to go with his father. He saw the winged man feeding the multitude of dogs and greeted him. </p><p>"Hallo, Phil."</p><p>The man turned to see Techno and smiled a little, on a genuine way. </p><p>"Hello, Techno. Wanna check the Turtle Farm?"</p><p>"Nah, I wanna stay here for a little. Can I feed some?"</p><p>The blond gave him some steaks, and the anarchist started feeding some of the dogs that waited patiently or barked to call his atention. It was nice, being in a boring but peaceful place, he liked spending time with his father, for example, they were now talking about naming every single dog, laughing at the names they both suggested.</p><p>Then, they heard fast and light footsteps in the snow, and turned to see who did those. It was kinda obvious, it was Ranboo, the boy that still wore Phil's cape, something that was cute and funny for the blond man. He joined the conversation quickly, and was now suggesting names that were really weird.</p><p>"Do you really wanna name a wolf Cornelius?"</p><p>Asked the anarchist, with a small smile.</p><p>"It's a sophisticated name-"</p><p>At the weak defense from Ranboo, Philza laughed with his classic and contagious laugh, that made the enderman hybrid laugh too. </p><p>It was nice, too nice. The voices were quiet. His friends were happy. That warm he felt inside was the same feeling being with Tommy and trusting him brought. That smile he had, he had it when he laughed with Tommy too. And that's what scared him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>